


you're right, I want it

by t_hens



Series: reddie [17]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Come play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudes, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rimming, Sex Toys, eddie doesn't trust the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Eddie helps Richie prepare for his upcoming tour in an .... unorthodox manner.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	you're right, I want it

**Author's Note:**

> it's just like, soft porn and bants. not beta'd.

“Don’t come in here yet!” 

Richie paused as he walked through the door, calling out a quick “Eds?”

“No shit, Sherlock! Don’t come in the room until I tell you!”

He shook his head and entered the house, dropping his keys and shoes in their designated spots, hanging his jacket up next to Eddie’s. It still felt novel- almost a year after everything that happened back in Derry - that Richie was allowed to have this; to belong with Eddie in their own happily ever after. He often still stopped and had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t all a dream.

“Okay, you can come in now!” 

Richie meandered to their bedroom, typing a text out to his manager asking him to send him information about a venue coming up on his tour, but when he pushed the door to the room open, he dropped his phone in shock.

Eddie was wearing one of Richie’s old shirts from high school - a wrestling team one he got for doing statistics for the team that had been in a box his parents had sent him - tiny red running shorts and knee high socks, standing in the middle of their bedroom looking shy and demure.

“Wuh?” Richie stuttered out, brain temporarily out of commission.

Eddie smiled as he walked towards him, stopping in front of him and handing him a small silver box. It said something about the length of the shorts that Richie hadn’t even noticed there was anything in his hands.

“I figured, since you’re leaving for tour in a few days, I could give you a little going away present.”

Richie stared down at the box and then back at Eddie. “Is the box the present or the outfit?”

There was a pleased smirk on Eddie’s lips as he pressed the box into Richie’s hands. “Both.”

With slightly shaking hands, Richie took the lid off the box and took out a camera. He quirked an eyebrow and his confusion only built when Eddie flushed.

“It’s a Polaroid. I figured you could take some uh-“ he cleared his throat, eyes darting around the room as his face pinked further. “Take some pictures. Of me.”

It took a few seconds before Richie’s brain caught up with the program but once it did he could feel a rush of blood thicken his cock and they hadn’t even properly touched yet. 

“But you never wanna send nudes. Which is fine, like I’m obviously not gonna make y-”

Eddie pressed his hand against his mouth, one of the only proven ways to get him to shut up, at least until he licked Eddie’s palm and he retracted his hand in disgust.

“No shit I don’t want to send nudes, once that shit is on the internet, or in the cloud or what the fuck ever, it’s always there. I don’t want anyone to see my dick that doesn’t have express permission, thank you very much.” 

Eddie finished with a huff and crossed his arms, making Richie smile with fondness at the quintessential Eddie-ness of accompanying a present with a rant.

“Okay, so…” Richie trailed off, not sure what Eddie had in mind.

Taking the box from him, Eddie took out the camera and snapped a picture of Richie, the light flashing and temporarily blinding him. When he could see again, Eddie was smirking at him, pleased as punch with himself, and he was shaking the Polaroid in his hand. After a moment he looked at it and then showed it to Richie. 

It wasn’t a great picture, by _any_ means; the angle was not forgiving of his chin(s) or his nose hairs and his eyes were half open and half obscured by the glare of his glasses, but Eddie was looking gleefully at it, so he really didn’t even care.

“So you’re gonna let me take actual pictures of you? That I can keep with me on tour?”

Eddie nodded, setting down the test photo gently on the dresser and led Richie over to the bed with the hand not holding the camera. “As long as you’re careful with these-” he looked sharply at Richie with a patented Kaspbrak “Do Not Fuck With Me” look - “and you _will_ be careful with these, then no one will ever know they exist,” he explained, shrugging simply.

He climbed on top of their bed and moved to rest on his knees in the middle. Richie paused for a second, soaking in the scene and wondering for the millionth time how he got so fucking lucky, before jumping on the bed and tackling Eddie so Richie’s body had him pinned against the bed.

“Hi,” Richie said softly before pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s waiting lips.

Eddie sighed into the kiss, letting the camera fall away in favor of carding his hands through the tangles of Richie’s black curls. The motion was still soft, more of a petting than anything. They would get to the heavy stuff soon- Richie could feel how they were both stiffening against each other - but for the moment it was enough to just have this. To have Eddie’s lips against his own, because despite what he might say or joke about on and off stage, this was one of the things he missed the most about being away or on tour. Simple pleasures like getting to softly touch at the spot behind Eddie’s ear that made him sigh or just getting to have their fingers intertwined. 

“Okay, lets get on with it,” Eddie said, breaking away from the kiss and bucking up against Richie’s hip.

“Fuck, okay, okay. What should I do?”

Shoving Richie off of him, Eddie manhandled them both until he was straddled over Richie’s thighs and was holding the camera out to him.

“‘K. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Richie felt overwhelmed with possibilities but instead of going for something obvious and sexy right off the bat, he pointed upwards and snapped a picture from a similar angle from the photo of him sitting on the dresser.

“Fucking really?” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I go through all this trouble,“ he gestured to his outfit, “and you take a down angle picture of me fully dressed? The fuck, dude?”

“It’s cause you’re cute, babe,” Richie told him, pulling him down for a quick kiss before setting the camera down and adjusting their position.

-

All in all, Richie only ended up with about twelve pictures that were worth taking. Most were blurry from shaky hands and blurry angles, some weren’t discernible at all. He was extremely satisfied with the end result though, and would make sure to tell Eddie each time he used them how much they were enjoyed.

His number one favorite was the first one he’d taken, because yeah, he’s a forty year old sap who loves his boyfriend, fucking sue him. 

The second though, was of Eddie bent over in the middle of their bed, the edge of his red shorts pulled over to reveal the silver plug he was wearing. Richie had almost come the second his fingers had pressed over it while they were still in the making out phase. 

There was a photo of Eddie on his knees on the plush cream carpet in their bedroom, still completely dressed while he glared at Richie’s dick, trying to deep throat it. He’d been trying since the first time they’d had sex. He’d balked at the size of Richie’s dick and then insisted that he be stretched for a full twenty minutes and four fingers, which was smart in the end because he still ended up waddling the next day and grouching at Richie’s smug smiles.

At some point in that evening, Eddie had taken off the shorts and was only wearing the shirt, socks and the plug and had let Richie bend him over the end of the bed and eat him out as he pressed lubed fingers in along with his tongue. Eddie had taken a picture that would be hard to identify if you didn’t know what was happening, but Richie knew, and even though it was a picture of himself, which normally would _really_ turn him off, knowing he was making Eddie feel good could get him off in record time.

-

Other photos were mostly of them fucking. One of Richie fingering copious amounts of lube into Eddie’s stretched hole while Eddie used both hands to hold himself apart. There were two pictures of that, because Richie had gone fucking haywire and had almost thrusted himself right to the hilt second he’d seen that.

They’d fucked in missionary, with Richie’s fingers stuffed in Eddie’s mouth but he had a softer picture too of Eddie smiling up at him sweetly that Richie had put in his wallet rather than the secret pouch in his bag. 

-

Since he was not known for his multi-tasking skills, Richie was not able to get a picture of Eddie coming, but he did get him one post orgasm and fucked out looking, covered in his own come. Richie wanted to tattoo the image on the backs of his eye lids so he could always see it.

For the grand finale Eddie let him take pictures of Richie fingering his come back into his loose and sloppy hole before plugging it back up. His cock had twitched valiantly at the sight, but instead he helped Eddie up and they showered together, Richie taking extra care as he pulled the plug out and cleaned Eddie gently. 

-

“Good present?” Eddie asked as they crawled into bed, curling into each other.

“Of course it was a good present. This tour is gonna suck being away from you for so long, and you’ve made it like ten percent better.”

“Only ten?” he asked quietly.

Richie pressed a kiss to his head and sighed as he felt Eddie’s body melt against his. “Well yeah, you know I like you for more than just your sweet ass you know?”

“Well that’s good, cause I love you for more than just your dumb ass.”

Richie snorted and pulled Eddie in closer and pressed kisses against the freckles dotted along his shoulders. It would be a long couple of weeks and being away from each other would suck, but they could do it. 

They’d survived much, much worse, after all.


End file.
